Like Magic
by PirateNinjaSavvy
Summary: This is AU. It's HarryDraco slash. Draco's gay but has a girlfriend and is in love with another man and Harry is gay with an abusive boyfriend and also in love with another man. Can these two learn to make it together? Full summary inside. HD UPDATED!
1. Chemicals React

A/N - I originally had the two characters switched around, with Draco with the abused boyfriend instead of Harry, But it didn't seem right. I mean, Harry always wanted to be a bottom but topped and Draco always wanted to top but was a bottom. And I couldn't really see him being abused and then being a top, especially with the story line. So I swictched them. And besides, I don't like Bottom!Draco and Top!Harry.

Okay, this is technically a song-fic, but not. They speak the lyrics. Like, "I truly madly, deeply do love you Harry." Draco said. Like that. You'll notice most of my stories do that. And there will be a lot of chapters in this story, I keep finding really good songs to go with it.

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer - Don't Own, trust me, I wish I did, but I don't.

Summary - Draco's gay but dating a women and in love with a man. Harry's gay with an abusive boyfriend and in love with another man. Can these two make it together?

CHEMICALS REACT

Draco walked down the street desotly. He hadn't had sex in months. Well, that was a lie. He had sex, but with...yuck, he shudderd, girls. And it was bad. Draco was gay but what he couldn't find was a guy that he could love. That he could make love with, maybe have a good relationship for once.

Draco raised his head and looked up. He recognized nothing. He was in a part of town he had never seen before. Swiviling his head, he looked around. Finally, he saw a bar. 'Ahh, finally, I can get a drink hopefully.' He walked in and sat down at the bar. The bartender stood in front of him, "What can I get ya?" Draco looked up, "A good man and a scotch on the rock's." Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Tale a look." The bartender gestured. Draco looked around the bar, he saw mostly men and only a few women. Those few women were all standing together. Draco turned back to the bartender. "Is this a gay bar?" "Good job! You figured it out." He smiled. "Name's Harry Potter." "Draco Malfoy." Draco shook the barte- Harry's hand. "I'll be back in a moment with your scotch. On the rocks right?" Draco nodded and looked around more closley. He looked at all the gay guys, studying them, judging them. "Here you go." Harry plonked down the glass of scotch. "Soo, any particular reason why your here?" Draco shrugged. "I dunno why, but I just ended up here, I was just walking around and all of a sudden, I ended up here. Like Magic. Harry smiled. "Hey, I get off in like, 5, why don't you go sit down over there at that table and we'll talk." No sooner had he finished when a very effeminent guy walked in. "Hel-llooo everyone! Hey Drake, I'm here now so you can get off, hehe, 'k?" "Hey Tom, sweet, I'll be talking to his man right here, his name's Draco." Tom's eye's widened, "Draco is it...mmm," "Tom..." Harry warned. "You have a boyfriend and you can't go hitting on every gay guy you meet, beside's, it's his first time here, don't scare him off." Tom smiled sweetly, "What are you talking about Drake?" as he walked around the bar. Draco looked on with amusement. It seemed this happened quite often. He went over to the table Harry pointed at and sat down. Sure enough, a few minutes later Harry came over and sat down. He smiled and came over, "So, if you don't mind my asking, Why are you looking do down in the dumps?" Draco smiled back, "We'll, I have this girlfriend and," Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yea, I know, I'm gay, trust me, but, it's complicated, she's got brothers and...Yea. But, I havn't gotten any, from a guy, and it sucks." Harry smiled sadly, "Yea, that does suck. Hey, do you want anything to eat? 'Cause I'm really hungry and I always go to this really great burger place right down the street every day after work." Harry started to shake his head before he stopped. "Actually, now that I think about it, I am hungry." Harry smiled happily. "Good, I love having someone to eat with!" Draco smiled at the other man's happiness, and together they started to walk down the street.

Both shivered in the cold. When they got inside they both felt relieved to get warm again. They smiled at each other. Both sat in a booth and waited for someone to come over. Soon enough a waitress did come over. "Hey boys, what can I get for ya?" She asked, chewing her gum. "Umm, I'll have the hamburger with the fries." Draco said, looking over at Harry. "I'll have what he's having." "What to drink." "Coke." Both said at the same time, then looked at each other and laughed. The waitress rolled her eyes and walked away. "Well, she was one ray of sunshine, wasn't she?" Draco said to Harry. Harry snorted and laughed. Draco looked at him. "What!?" Harry asked, "Nothing, it's just that snort, it was so cute." Draco said, blushing slightly. Harry blushed a little bit also. "Soo," Harry started nervously, "How did you know you where gay?" Draco put his chin in his hand, "Well," Harry began "I guess it was when I was around 17," he laughed at Draco's wide eyes, "What?" "It's just that, I've always known, I used to dress up in my mom's clothes and put on her make-up and I always thought that girl were disgusting, even past the 'girls have cooties' stage. I honestly think that girls still have cooties." Harry smiled, "Says the one with the girlfriend." Draco stuck his tounge out at him and Harry laughed. "_Well,_" he continued, "I started to notice that I was a little bit different when I was like 12, I wasn't paying attention to girls like the other boys, but it wasn't _until _I was around 17 when I was over at a girl's house and we were supposed to have sex. And," Harry blushed. "What?" Draco asked. "I couldn't get it up." He whispered and blushed again. Draco put his hand on Harry's arm, both felt a small electrical shock but ignored it. "It's fine Harry, I don't think any less of you." Harry smiled. "What happened?" Draco asked. "Well, she stripping and nothing was happening. I tried to think of two girls together and that didn't work when all of a sudden a picture of Ville Valo popped into my head." Draco grinned, "I love him!" "Me to, which scared me cause immediatly, it came to life and I was hard. I did have sex but I couldn't get the picture of Ville out of my head the whole time. Needless to say, I realized I was different. So I stopped with girls all together and have been dating guys ever since. And you?" "Well, as I said, I'm dating a girl, this girl that my parents set me up with. And trust me, I don't like it, but if I dump her, I'll be disowned." Draco groaned. hehe, I rhymed! As he finished, the waitress came back with their food and drinks. They both ate in silence both glancing shyly at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

Draco sighed in contentment. "Mmm, you were right, these are the best burgers I've ever had." Harry smirked. "I know they are, that's why I suggested it." Draco stuck his tounge out. "I love them. So, Harry," Harry looked up at Draco. "I've told you about my lovelife, Now, what about you and your love life?" Harry frowned slightly before quickly smiling. "I have a boyfriend. We've been going out for a few months now. He-" He frowned again. "Never mind." Draco cocked his head. "What?" "Nothing." "You know Harry, I feel something between us," "What??" "I don't know, it's like" "Would you like your bill?" The waiteress interrupted. Draco nodded. Harry reached for his wallet but was stopped by Draco's hand. "I got it." Harry started to protest. "No, you told me about this wonderful place, which I'm grateful for, so I got it, besides, I got enough money." He paid the bill and both started to put there coats on. "So, what were you saying before?"

"Oh! Well, It's like, you make me feel out of my element." Harry giggled. "Shut up, it's like I'm walking on broken glass, trying to be careful. The world's spinning in slow motion and you're moving to fast, like I can't see or something. It's wierd." Harry laughed at him, Draco pouted. Both walked out the diner door and down the street. Draco tentativly took Harry's hand,. Harry stopped and looked at him, "I'm sorry," Draco said pulling his hand away. But Harry picked his hand up again. "It's okay," he said, his stomach flipping, he blamed it on bad food, but knew that was a bad excuse as the food at the diner was never bad.

'Both of us broken basically, caught in this moment.' Draco thought, smiling lightley at Harry. "What about you, do you feel it too?"

"Well," Harry started, "You make me feel out of my element." he mocked lightly. Draco half-heartdly glared at him, "But, really, it's like I'm drifting out to sea. The tide's pulling me in deeper. Making it harder to breathe. And, we can't deny," "how we feel inside." Draco whispered. Harry looked into his eyes. "We cannot deny." Both stopped and looked at each other, into each other's eyes.

'Is it right, is it wrong?' Both of their minds asked.

"The planets all aligned when you looked into my eyes. And just like that, the chemicals react." Draco whispered, his lips close to Harry's.

They kissed and both saw a fire of colors beneath their eyelids. They pulled apart and Draco licked his lips. "A kaleidoscope of colors." he whispered. "What?" "When we...kissed, I saw colors, lots of them." Harry tilted his head and looked at Draco. "Turning my hopes on fire like the sun burning." His lips quirked up as the sun shined down on both of them. Draco closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Harry's, "Don't let us lose it." he said. "Don't let us lose it." Harry repeated. He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and Draco placed his hand's on Harry's hips. Both sighed. But Harry pulled back. "I...I can't." Draco looked confused, "Wha? Why not? What's wrong?" "I...I have a boyfriend." "And I have a girlfriend." Draco said, "Harry, Har, I feel like there's a special something between us, I don't know what it is but, I feel something for you." Harry bit his lip. "I...I don't know." Draco bit on his own lip. his eyes downcast. Harry looked up before long. "I'm scared. I've never had someone treat me like you do. It's always been rough sex, never loving." He paused and looked Draco in the eyes. "But, I trust you, I don't know why, but I do."

"We Lived, We Loved, We Hurt, We Jumped, We're Right, We're Wrong, We're Weak, We're Strong! We Live To Love. And the planets all align, when you look into my eyes, and it's like that." Draco and Harry stared into each others eye. "The chemicals react. Take me," Harry said and Draco leaned in and kissed him again. Harry smiled and Draco took his hand, leading him down the street. He looked at Harry out of the corner of his eye, seeing the light blush on his cheeks. 'The chemicals react...' he thought, 'That exactly describes what we have.'

A/N 2 - So there's chapter 1, I hope you all like it! I really do! There will be more chapters trust me! Please review so I know that people do or don't like this story. And if you have any ideas for a song, tell me and I'll see if I can't fit it in somewhere!

Coming Up - Lips Of An Angel. Harry and Draco have been sneaking around and seeing each other for a while. One night, Draco gets a phone call from Harry.


	2. Lips Of An Angel

LIPS OF AN ANGEL

The phone rang in the next room. "Hey, can you get that?" Pansy asked, her eyes glued to the screen of the T.V. Draco shrugged. "Sure." He went out in to the living room and grabbed the phone, sitting in the corner of the couch. "Hello?" "Draco?" a voice asked. Draco gasped. "Harry???" he asked. "Yea, it's me." "Oh gods, how did you get this number? It's been so long since I've heard your voice. I've missed you." "I looked it up in the phone book you nit wit." Draco could here the smile in his voice. "Honey why you calling me so late?" "I'm sorry, should I have not called?" "No, it's okay. It's just kinda hard to talk right now." he heard a sniffle on the other end. "I've just missed you so much." "Honey, Harry, why you crying? Is everything all right?" "Yes..." "Harry." "No, not really, but I can deal." "Alright, if your sure," "Why are you so quiet?" "I gotta whisper, I can't be too loud." "Why?" "Well, my girl's in the next room. You know, sometimes I wish she was you." "I wish I was her too." "Harry,Har, oh gods. I miss you." "It's really good to hear your voice saying my name." "I wish I could hear your voice screaming my name." "Gods that made my knees weak." Draco smirked, "Good." "Your voice sounds so sweet. It cause your angel." "Stop it, your making me blush." "It's true. I never want to say goodbye to you." "Boy, you make it hard to be faithful." "Ha! Like you want to be faithful! You hate that girl." "I know." Harry could hear the smirk in Draco's voice.

"You know, it's funny that your calling me tonight." "Why?" "Well, I was just dreaming about you."  
"Wow," "What?" "I was dreaming about you to, that's why I called you." Draco laughed but slapped a hand over his mouth. He didn't want Pansy coming in and wanting to know who he was talking to. Though knowing her she was probaly so immersed in watching TV that she wouldn't hear him anyways. Draco sat up quickly from where he was laying down on the couch and asked Harry, "Does _He _know your talking to me? Is it going to start a fight?" "No, he's passed out. What about her?" "No, I don't think she has a clue." There was a comfortable silence before Draco spoke. "You know, I wish we both could just run away." "Me too." Harry's reply was quiet. "Harry...Is everything okay?" "Yea, I was just thinking, sorry." "Don't apologize for thinking silly." "Draco..." "Yea?" "I love you so much Draco." Draco smiled softly. "I love you to Harry, and it's you who is the angel, I love hearing your voice. So much." Another silence, then a groan was heard on Harry's end of the phone. "Harry?" Silence. "Harry, are you okay?" "I gotta go Dray, he's waking up." "Harry, will you be okay?" "Dray, I've been dealing with him for a while now, I'll be fine." Draco could just see him smiling softly. "If you're sure." "Positive. Love you." "Lo-" But there was a dial tone. Draco shook his head and hung up the phone. He reclined on the couch for a bit before getting up and heading into the bedroom. "Who was that Dracy?" Draco cringed at that name. "Noone." "You were gone for a while." "It was a telemarketer, I decided to humor him." Pansy nodded and kept her eyes glued to the TV.

Draco laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. Harry was the first thing that popped into his head and he smiled. Gods he missed Harry, he wasn't working tomorrow but the next day. Maybe he should go see him. He thought about what he told Harry. How he wished they could run away together. Maybe, just maybe… No, he couldn't, could he? Maybe he could… Maybe, just maybe he could.

A/N – Well there ya go! Chapter 2! Yes, this chapter is much much shorter than chapter 1, It's only 666 words, haha, and chapter 1 was over 2,000. Sorry! But I wanted to update quickly!!! So be happy! And I'm going to hopefully start on Chapter 3 which I would tell you the Chapter title like I did last chapter, but I want to leave you in suspense! Muhahahahaha! But I will tell you this, it centers around Draco and Pansy. Well, till next time!!!


	3. The BreakUp Song

A/N - Beware a lot of dialog!

Oh, and before I forget...

Chemicals React - Aly&AJ

Lips of an Angel - Hinder

The Break-Up Song - American Hi-Fi

Draco looked at a picture of him and Pansy that one of their 'friends' took. He was smiling but the smile never reached his eyes. He had one arm draped _lightly_ over her waist while she had her arms around his neck. He was disgusted. She was disgusting. Always calling him pet names, like _Dracy._ Yuck.

'I can't believe I hung around her all this time.'

She always drove him crazy, especially with her OCD tendencies to keep everything so neat and tidy. She was out of her mind.

'I wonder if I ask nicely if UFO's will beam me up… Nah, I couldn't leave my Harry behind.'

He thought about it.

"I don't know how long I can take this shit." Draco said out loud.

"What did you say Dracy-Poo-Poo?"

"I'm over you, girl you gotta go."

Pansy dropped her bag. "What did you just say to me?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Draco stood up. "It's over, we're over, Just like in crimson and clover, you kow?" 

"But we have an arranged marriage!" Pansy cried shrilly.

"Don't care. We've been sinking, and I've been thinking, how the hell could I get so stupid? Why the hell would I, Draco Malfoy, ever go through with an arranged marriage. So, it's the end ex girlfriend, I honestly don't care what you think of me now, So long, you're gone, get out of my apartment and go stay with one of your friends."

"But Dracy!!!" Pansy wailed.

"Don't call me that! You're gone!" He pushed her towards the door and out of it.

He slammed the door and started to walk away but stopped and turned around.

He opened the door where Pansy was standing with her mouth open.

"One more thing before you can I have all my records back. I want my Bloody Valentine the Pixies. Cheap Trick and Back In Black."

Pansy's lip wobbled.

"Don't even try that shit with me _dear_." He sneered at her. It won't work. "Oh, and you can keep that dog we bought." He said as the dog in Pansy's arms growled at him. He growled back. "I don't want you hanging around or calling _my _friends cause you know what, they won't know who you are."

Pansy's lips stopped and her face turned red.

"There's no way-"

"We're over, It's over, everything's done with! So get it through your thick skull. We havn't been okay and we're not in love so it's the end. And honestly, I don't care what you think of me now."

Just as Pansy started to open her mouth, Draco slammed the door in her face.

He sighed and leaned against the door. Slidding down he sat against the door and put his face in his hands. After a few minutes, he lifted his face up and a grin was spread across his face.

He jumped up and ran to the phone.

He punched in a very familiar number and bounced on the balls of his feet as the phone rang.

"Hello?" a croaky voice answered.

"Harry?"

"Dra- cough Draco?"

"Yeah, it's me, Harry what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Harry, I can tell something is wrong, what's up with your voice? Have you been crying?"

"..."

"Harry."

"I'm fine Draco, really, I think I'm coming down with something is all. Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh yea! I broke up with Pansy!"

"cough Really? That's awesome."

"Harry, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'm going to go. Okay? I love you?"

"I love you to Baby, get some rest, okay?"

"Alright, bye."

Draco hung up the phone and sighed. Gods he loved Harry so much.

A/N - Sorry for that crappy ending right there! Hah, I couldn't think of anything.

UP NEXT - The Kill Harry's decided that maybe, he's had enough of his abusive boyfriend, Adam.


	4. The Kill

Pre- A/N - I'm sorry this chapters are so short! I try to write more before after or inbetween but sometimes it's so hard, and since I'm basing them around songs, it's pretty dificult to write more stories, but that's why I try to update fairly quickly and use a lot of songs!!! Cause I want to make my readers, even if they are few, happy!!! Especially you Rika'sGrayWolf!!! Cause your messages make me smile!!!

A/N - BEWARE CURSING!!!

and a lemon.

But it's not really a good lemon, more of a sour lemon...

you'll see what I mean... I don't even thinks it's a lemon! So, if I lied, don't hate me! Cause, Now I don't think it's a lemon... scratches head

So, without furthur adeu,

The Kill – 30 Seconds To Mars

Harry sighed as he sat down on the couch. It was 11:32 and he was still waiting for Adam to come home. Adam who was supposed to be there 2 hours ago. He sighed again and leaned against the cushions.

"What if I wanted to break? Laugh it all off in his face? What would he do? What if I fall to the floor, and I can't take it anymore? What would he do?"

On the edge of sleep, he heard a key in the door. He sat up and looked anxiously at the door. It opened and he could see a silhouette against the hallway light. He stood up.

"Adam? Is that you?"

Adam, for it was he, lumbered into the apartment. Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Adam, were you out drinking…again?"

Adam grunted. "What's it to you."

Harry pouted. "I've been waiting up for you for over 2 hours!"

"I don't care."

"Adam-"

"Shut the fuck up bitch! God, your so annoying! Do you ever shut up!" Adam whirled around and towered over Harry. Harry was shaking on the inside, but he stood his ground.

"Come on, come break me down! You're going to fucking bury me anyway! I am finished with you!"

Adam lunged for Harry, hitting him in the left eye.

"What if I start to fight back, something I've never done before." Harry yelled at Adam, jumping back as he swung again.

"I'm not going to fight or beg for the rest of my life!"

Adam grabbed Harry around the waist and threw him on the ground. Harry felt pain shoot up his arm and new he had at least sprained, if not broken, his arm.

"When I get the chance, I'll get more of you and hurt you so fucking bad!" Adam yelled at Harry and reached from him. Harry jumped back

"You say you want more! What are you waiting for! I'm not running from you!" He punched at Adam and actually hit him in the cheek. Both looked suprised but Adam recovered first and sucker-punched Harry in the gut.

Harry cried out and doubled over in pain. "God! Why do you have to be like this! If you hate me this much then bury me! Fucking bury me already!" Harry screamed

"I'm so fucking finished with you!!!" Harry picked up a vase and threw it against the wall.

He felt an hand grab his arm and he whirled around.

"Look into my eyes! You're killing me, do you understand, killing me! All's I wanted was you dammit!!!"

Harry collapsed on the ground dry sobbing.

Adam turned around and walked down the hall.

With tears in his eyes, Harry whispered to himself, "I've tried to be someone else, but I've realized, I've finally found myself and I'm fighting...fighting for a chance. And I...I know, this is, is who I really, who I really am."

He cried for what seemed like hours.

'Why can't he just kill me already?' He thought.

'He's killing me.'

Harry lay with his head on the floor.

He felt the footsteps of Adam through the floorboards.

"Harry?"

shake

"Harry, I...I'm sorry."

Harry sniffed.

Adam picked him up and brought him into the bedroom.

"Harry, I'm really sorry."

Lies.

"I love you, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Harry looked at Adam, searching his eyes.

Adam leaned in and kissed him.

"I'm sorry." Adam said, kissing his cheeks. Forehead, eyelids, nose, neck.

Against the lips. "I'm Sorry."

"I love you." Again. And again.

And with those false words, Harry lost himself in the false love and lies of Adam.

A/N 2 - I may not be able to update until Monday! TT But have no fear! I already have the next chapter written up! I just need to switch the names around!

NEXT CHAPTER - FACE DOWN ... 2 weeks later, Harry has been beaten up more but he still believes Adam loves him. Draco is getting fed up with this. Harry and Draco go shopping and decide to meet up later, but when Harry doesn't show up, things get bad...

Oh, and the next chapter might not make some sence so I'll post this here...

Adam has found out that Harry has been seeing someone else. And he just tells Harry lies, like, "You're worthless, only I could love you, why would anyone like a scumbag like you, you're such a - " you get the idea. It will make more sence once you read the chapter!!!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!!!


	5. Face Down

A/N - I am SOOOOOOO sorry! I am self-loathing me right now! I stayed home on Monday but was to lazy to do anything and then on Tuesday, we had a snow day, and again, I was lazy. And on Wed. I had so much homework to do, that I should've done on Monday or Tuesday, but again, I was lazy, so needless to say, no update until Today!

And I wanted to make this chapter at least over 1, 000 words, so you guys had more to read!

Sorry again! Enjoy! Oh, and beware some swearing.

Presenting...

Face Down by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

FACE DOWN

Standing in the bathroom of the restaurant, Draco watched as Harry delicately put cover-up onto the bruise surrounding his eye.

"Do you know that you drive me crazy?"

"How?"

"One look at you and I have all these thoughts, I just don't understand why you hang around with him still..."

"_He_ says he loves me"

"He doesn't love you! I-... I see what's going on. Cover up with make-up in the mirror. You keep telling yourself it will never happen again and you cry but you keep going on with the fact that he says he loves you?" Draco asked mockingly.

"Oh just shut up will you. I can deal. He always says he's sorry, I know he means it."

Draco snorted. "Do you hear yourself?"

Harry glared at him.

"Sorry…Thanks for coming to brunch with me Babes."

Harry nodded.

"Are you going to talk to me? I said I was sorry."

Harry shrugged.

"Come on Babes, I just don't understand why your with him."

"He loves me, I told you that."

"How could I forget." Draco said sarcastically.

Harry glared at him.

"Right, sorry, let's just not talk about that today." Harry smiled slightly.

They both left the bathroom of the restaurant and sat down in their seats at a booth.

They were both enjoying a fairly nice breakfast when Harry's phone rang.

"Hello?...What!...Oh Come on….I guess…Sure….Alright, now?...K, see ya."

Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"That was Tom, he wants me to come into work now."

"You work at a bar!"

"And it's Superbowl Sunday. Men are at the bar, watching the game. And Tom's boyfriend just called him, apparently, he got sick."

"And you have to go?" Draco pouted.

"Yes, and don't pout like that!"

"Why not? Does it make you want to stay?" Draco pouted even more, but the corners of his mouth were twitching.

"Yes, now stop, or I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what?"

"I don't know!"

Draco smirked.

"Oh, and stop your smirking too!"

Draco laughed and Harry got up.

Draco sobered and looked up at the standing Harry.

"You'll meet up to go shopping…right?"

"Yup, 2, right?"

"Yes." Draco stood as well.

He stepped forward and both men met in a hug. Draco leaned back and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"I'll see you later."

Harry blushed. "Bye." He left.

Draco sat back down and reclined before abruptly sitting up.

"That bastard! He left me with the check!"

He pouted and sat back. Now what was he going to do?

He thought of Harry, which made him think of Adam.

He shot up.

Now _that_ gave him an idea.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco patiently knocked on the door to Harry's apartment.

His patience was soon rewarded when the door opened.

"Yea?" A rough-looking man asked. He was about 6'1", a few inches taller than Draco. He had wavy brown hair and brown eyes. He was intimidating, but Draco wasn't scared.

"Adam?" he asked.

"Yea, what do you want?"

"To do this." Draco said as he punched Adam in the nose.

Adam reeled back and clutched his nose.

"What the hell was that for you little fucker!?"

"For hurting my Harry!"

"Ah, so you're the little bitch ass who thinks he can take him from me." Adam smirked as he yanked Draco's shirt and threw him inside the apartment.

Draco growled and pushed Adam. "Do you feel like a man when you push him around?" He punched him in the jaw. "Do you feel better when he falls to the ground?"

Adam went for Draco but he dodged to the side.

"Well I tell you my _friend,_" Draco said sarcastically, "One day this all will end, your life will crumble down and he'll find a new, better life."

"Do you think he's going to find a better life with you or something!?" Adam laughed. "That's great, wonderful even. You actually think that he's gonna fall in love with you!"

He went to throw a punch at Draco and Draco, shocked, let the punch hit it's intended mark, his chin.

"Of course he'll find a better life with me, but for some reason, he thinks you love him, which you obviously don't!"

"I love his ass, that's pretty much about it. That cute little ass that I get to fuck every, single night."

Draco saw red as he lunged for Adam. He dove right at his stomach and knocked him down.

"Don't you **_ever _**talk about Harry that way! Never again!" Adam laughed and Draco knocked him upside the head, dazing him temporarily.

And that was about the time Draco got out of there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Around 2:15_

"A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect,"

"More of your Chinese proverbs?"

"No, I'm just saying that every action in the world bears a consequence and if you wait forever and stay with him, you're gonna drown."

"Drown?" Harry asked, picking up a can of spaghettios and then putting them back, moving down the aisle.

"You know what I mean, you could die from the way he treats you!"

"I have more of a chance dieing from loving you..." Harry mumbled.

"What was that?" Draco asked.

Harry looked up at him, "Nothing." he said and turned around.

Draco frowned as they continued to shop.

As they stood, packing Harry's Honda with the groceries, Draco turned to Harry

"Harry, will you meet me at 7, in the park?"

"Yea, sure, why?"

"No…reason…I just want to spend some time with you. I'd really like to take a walk too."

Harry blushed. "Alright."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco drove to the park around 6:50.

He sat down and waited.

At 7:15, he was a little worried that Harry hadn't shown up yet, he was usually on time.

Draco decided to give him till 7:30.

At 7:45, Draco got really worried, what if something had happened to Harry? What if he was passed out, or kidnapped, or, or… Draco didn't want to think about it.

It was at 8:07 when Draco finally gave up waiting and decided to go to Harry's apartment.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Draco ran up to Adam and Harry's apartment and knocked on the door.

No-one answered.

He knocked again and waited before entering.

He gasped.

The inside was a mess.

Lamps were broken, blankets and clothes thrown all over the place.

Draco walked through the entire apartment, but there was no one inside.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair.

He ran outside and in the surrounding forest. He saw dragging footsteps in the earth and followed them.

They lead to a bruised and bleeding Harry.

Draco fell down at his side.

"Baby are you okay?" Draco asked, gingerly touching his side. "Gods, that was a stupid question, of course your not, what happened? Oh gods, this is my fault! All my fault, my stupid actions got you hurt!"

With his face in the dirt, Harry smiled lightly, "This doesn't hurt."

Draco bit his lip.

"He still loves me. I can go back. He'll never do it again."

Harry mumbled. Tears ran down Harry's cheeks silently.

"Harry. Baby, please..."

"He loves me..."

"_I love you!!!_"

Harry's eye's blinked and he focused on Draco, tilting his head up a little.

"Oh Harry, Baby, Har, please come back to me."

"I've finally had enough...I've had enough of him beating me up."

Draco helped Harry up. He hugged him lightly.

"Oh gods, that's good to hear." Harry put his hands lightly on Draco's back.

"Hey. I love you too." Draco let out a laugh.

"That's good to know." He leaned back and looked Harry in the eyes.

Harry smiled at him. Then he leaned forward to kiss Draco on the lips. Draco met him half-way.

Yea, I know that was a kind of weird scene, I know, but it was all I could think of!

Both pulled back.

Draco smiled.

Harry passed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Harry at the hospital, safely in the hands of the doctors and nurses, Draco went back to the apartment.

No, he didn't just leave him there, Harry was in the surgery place thingy and Draco wants to go kick some Mo' Fo ass! Haha

Draco reached the apartment fairly quickly and raced up the stairs.

He entered to find Adam making out with another man.

Draco saw red.

"You bastard!" he screamed.

Adam and his make-out partner broke apart.

"I'm going to kill you!" Adam stood up and lumbered towards Draco and Draco could tell he was drunk.

The boy on the couch looked scared.

Draco noticed the start of a bruise beginning on his face.

"Go," he ordered the kid, "Get out now."

The kid ran past Draco and out the door.

Adam made a grab for him but Draco gripped his wrist and tugged it.

"Oh no you don't," He growled, "I will NOT let you hurt another kid ever again! You already hurt my Harry!"

Adam laughed drunkenly.

"He deserved it, the little wench. He was with you on the side, wasn't he?"

"And he should've left you for me! But no, you had to fill his head with lies!"

Draco leaped at Adam and soon started a scuffle.

I just don't feel like writing another fight scene.

Both Draco and Adam were breathing heavily and glaring at each other.

"I never, want you to go near him again! I've said that before, and you haven't listened before, but you better listen now. I swear to the gods above and below, that if you hurt him, or even _think_ about hurting him, I will find you, I will fucking hunt you down and kill you. I swear it! I will fucking kill you."

And with that, Draco turned around and headed back to the hospital, where his beloved Harry was.

A/N - over 1,600 words!!!! WOOHOO!!!

Sorry for that sucky ending if it was sucky anyways.

This was my favorite chapter to write by the way, prolly cause I love this song so much.

Next Time – Gaurdian Angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

While Harry's asleep, Draco promises many things. And sings him part of a song that he wrote for him.


	6. Guardian Angel

A/N - Hello, there's a more detailed author's note at the bottom, with a silly mistake of mine. smacks head

But, presenting...

Guardian Angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Draco walked into the hospital and rubbed his face warily.

He went up to the desk where a nurse clerk was sitting.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what room Harry Potter is in?"

The nurse looked up, "Oh my goodness! Are you okay?"

Draco nodded, "Yea, I just got into a…scuffle on my way here. I'm just here to see my boyfriend."

The nurse smiled.

"Well, Mr. Potter you said? He's in room 519. And your name is?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Well Mr. Malfoy, you have about an hour left to visit."

He nodded his head to her. "Thank you very much."

He then went down the hallway and into the elevator.

Upon reaching Harry's room, he noticed a nurse in there, so he stood outside and waited, quite impatiently one might say.

When the nurse finally left the room, she noticed Draco, and his face.

"Oh my, I'll go and get you some face wipes sir." And she bustled off, leaving Draco to finally go inside and say hi to Harry.

Harry was glaring at the ceiling.

Draco laughed causing Harry to turn his glare to him.

But the glare soon turned into a smile.

"Draco!" Harry cried happily.

"Hey Babes. How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy…"

"Sleepy, that's it?"

"Well, I'm a little sore, but they gave me sleeping pills so now I- yawn now I'm feeling sleepy." Harry told Draco with droopy eyelids.

Draco laughed.

"Stop it." Harry scolded sleepily.

"Just go to bed babe."

"Will you, will you be here to-tomorrow?"

"Yes, now just sleep."

But Harry didn't hear that, for he was asleep.

Draco gazed at him. Harry looked so innocent asleep.

"When I See you smile, Tears run down my face. I don't know if I could replace you, I don't know what I'd do if I had lost you." Draco whispered to Harry.

A knock interrupted his next words.

A nurse came in and gave Draco the face wipes.

He nodded and she headed out.

As he wiped his face, he continued to talk to the drug-induced sleeping Harry.

"I'm so much stronger now, and I've figured it out. This world is cold but you break through my heart, giving me reason to believe I am the one. I love you Harry, so much. And I know your asleep, but I think, maybe somewhere in the back of your mind, you can hear me. And I want you to know I'll be here with you forever, I won't let you fall, ever again. And I'll be here for you, forever, as I said."

Draco sighed and rested a hand on Harry's.

He jumped when the door opened.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but visiting hours are over."

Draco nodded.

"Do you have any paper?"

The nurse pointed to the drawer of Harry's bedside table.

"There should be some in there."

"Alright, thank you. I just want to write him a note from when he wakes up. And then I promise I'm gone."

The nurse nodded and walked out.

Draco wrote a quick note to Harry saying he loved him and he'd be back tomorrow.

And then he left.

----------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Draco brought his guitar with him to the hospital.

Harry was still in a deep slumber so Draco worked on the song he was writing for Harry.

"Seasons changing, Waves crashing, No, that doesn't sound right. The seasons are changing and the waves are crashing... Stars are falling for me and you. No, Stars are falling around us. Stars are falling, stars are falling around, all for us...Stars are falling all for us. That sounds right."

Draco put it with the chords, singing softly to himself.

He smiled to himself when it sounded alright.

"Dray..."

Draco jumped up and set his guitar down and ran over to Harry.

"Yes baby?"

"Sing for me?"

"It doesn't sound good."

"I don't care, I just want to hear your voice singing to me."

Draco sat back down with his guitar and started to sing.

Seasons are changing, and waves are crashing

And stars are falling all for us.

Days grow longer, and nights grow shorter.

I can show you I'll be the one.

I will never let you fall.

I'll stand up with you forever.

Draco had added that last part purely on a whim.

Harry smiled. "I love it."

Draco put his hand on top of Harry's, "I will never let you fall again Harry, Never, I'll be there with you forever, and I'm here through it all now. I promise."

Harry started to speak but a nurse cam in.

"It's time for your bath Mr. Potter."

Harry grimaced and Draco smirked.

"Shut up Draco."

"I didn't say anything."

Draco grinned.

"Yea, but you were thinking it."

Draco just smiled.

"He'll be right back Mr. Malfoy."

Draco waited for a few seconds until they left.

"Because I've realized, that you're my," his voice broke, "You're my, my true love, my whole heart."

Tears ran down his face as he sobbed silently.

"Oh gods Harry, I love you so much , please please please don't throw this away. I'm so scared. I promise I'll be here for you, please just don't walk away. Oh gods just don't walk away."

He picked up his guitar and started to sing.

"Use me as you will, pull my strings just for a thrill, and I know I'll be okay, though my skies are turning gray."

He sobbed once more before drying his eyes.

Little did he know that Harry and the nurse were standing outside the door listening to him.

"He seems to really love you."

Harry nodded. "I know."

"You seem like you've been hurt before."

Harry nodded.

"I think you should go for it. And then decide whether you're ready or not. Just, take the chance, and if you need more time, I think he'll understand."

Harry looked over at her as they walked down the hall.

"You know, that's really good advice."

The nurse smiled, "Thank you."

---------------------------------------------------

A/N – Yup, a really crappy way to end the chapter.

I rather liked this chapter.

And I just realized something, I forgot to put another chapter in between the last two!!! AHHH!!!

Well, I'll work on it tonight and hopefully fit it in. I actually think I might be able to…

And it was a really good chapter too!!!

Hmm, well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!

And I can't tell you what happens next time, cause I don't know what chapter I'm using!

Next update will hopefully be next Friday!

And my bdays in 2 weeks!!! YAY!!!


	7. Far Away

A/N - So I'm writing this story right now at 9:30 AM with my hair wrapped in a towel and eating my breakfast, on my birthday, just for all of you guys. And I just got guitar hero 2, which I could be playing, but I'm keeping to my promise and getting this out today! Enjoy!

A/N – AHHHHHH!!!!! I didn't keep my promise and you guys probably all hate meeeee!!!! Noooooo!!! Please don't stop reading this because of my mistakes!!!! I've been having a tough time lately…I got a message saying I needed to update and so I'm trying too. I need some inspiration! Encourage me! 3

FAR AWAY by NICKLEBACK

_2 weeks later..._

_Harry has been staying at Draco's apartment sleeping in his bed while Draco slept on the couch. Harry has been a little restless and nervous ever since what happened with Adam. Could Draco really love him? Or is it all an act? _

_He needs to think, and one day, Draco comes home to find a note.._

Draco,

I need to go think.

Harry.

Panicking, Draco ran his hands through his hair nervously. He then went on to biting his lip and nails. Where could he have gone... Where is he! Is he gone forever, have I lost him? These were the thought running through Draco's head before he finally picked up the phone and called his best friend, Blaise.

"Hello?" Blaise's voice said groggily.

"Blaise. Draco. Harry's gone and I don't know where he is and I don't know if he's gone forever and I don't want to lose him forever and I have no idea what to do." Draco said all in one big breath.

On the other end of the phone, Blaise blinked a few times before answering, "Go to the radio station and make a broadcast to tell him to meet you somewhere."

Now it was Draco's turn to blink. "Wow Blaise, that's a really good idea. I think I'll do that. Thanks."

Click.

Blaise looked at the phone before shaking his head and clicking it off. He flopped back down on his pillows

"Who was that?"

"No-one dear."

"Mmhmm. You up to some fun?" Golden-brown eyes twinkled up at Blaise.

Blaise grinned at Seamus. "Of course." And pounced.

Back over at Draco's apartment, he was getting ready to go outside to go to the radio station.

Draco pulled on a warm black cashmere pullover and rushed out the door.

He ran all the way to the radio station which was only a few blocks away and inside.

A tall blond Adonis greeted him.

"Hey, what can I do you for?" he asked.

"I need...Song...Play...Now...Boyfriend."

"You need a song played for your...boyfriend?" Blondie asked him.

Draco shook his head and took a deep breath.

"No, I have a song I want to play for him, Acapela, myself. I made a mistake. I waited a little to long, it might be to late! I can't believe I made him wait. Please, please, I need just one chance, just in case there's just one left."

Blondie thought for a minute before he nodded.

"I'm really not supposed to, but I'm a sucker for romance."

Draco hugged him, "Thank you thank you thank you!"

The Adonis smiled, "Come on, right this way, we can go into my studio and you can sing."

_Studio_

"Alright guys, it's DJ Sam here with a friend of mine who wants to sing a song for his boyfriend. Now all you romantics out there, he made a mistake that he now wants to make up for."

_Cue "Awwww"_

Sam motioned for Draco to introduce himself.

"Umm…hi…I'm Draco…and I made a mistake, I just wanted to sing part of this song I wrote for my boyfriend…"

_In a Bar across town_

Harry was sitting down at the bar counter nursing a glass of Sour Whiskey when he thought he heard Draco's voice on the radio. He stood up quickly, knocking over his glass and stood under the speaker.

"Shut up!!!" He shouted.

The whole bar quieted down and looked at him.

"_Harry, this is for you, I'm so sorry… Baby, please don't leave me, not now. I wrote this for you…I just want you to know_

_That I love you. I've loved you all along…_

_And I miss you, Seems you've been far away for far to long…_

_I kept dreaming you'd be with me, and you'll never go…_

_And I'll stop breathing, if I don't see you anymore._

_Harry please, if you still love me, or if your considering it, please meet me in the park…at 1. Please baby. Thank you for listening everyone."_

"_Well folks there you have it, Thank you Draco. Good Luck –"_

Harry didn't hear any more as he had collapsed In the middle of the song.

He felt a hand rubbing up and down his back as he sobbed.

"Honey, I think this boy really loves you…it seems so, I think we all agree.":

Harry looked up into Cedric's eyes.

"You really think he loves me."

"Honey, I wish I had a boyfriend that did that for me."

"I'm just so scared though!!! What if I get hurt again?"

"Hon, you're gonna get hurt, face it, but don't let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game."

"Cedric!"

"What!?"

"Don' quote 'A Cinderella Story' to tha boy." The bartender Sal said to Cedric.

"It's a good quote though." Cedric turned back to the small, scared boy in front of him. "Babe, you'll break his heart and you'll break his, but it won't be now…hey, it could be 20, 30, even 40 years from now. Go see him…"

Everyone in the bar murmered in agreement.

"But…I've got nothing to wear…"

The bar laughed as Cedric pulled him to his feet and started to fuss over him.

_At the Park…12:45_

Draco paced back and forth in the park as he waited for Harry.

He never noticed all of the people around him that were waiting to see what would happen when Harry showed up.

Draco ran his hands through his hair, a sign of nervousness.

He fell to his knees.

"Harry, I'm on my knees. Just asking for one last chance. Cause when I'm with you, I can withstand all of hell to hold your hand. And I'll give it all, I'd give for us, and I will give anything, but I won't give up! I won't Harry, I'll never give up."

Draco was very close to crying when he noticed a pair of black shoes in front of his eyes.

His eyes slowly trailed upwards, past a pair of black pants, a rumpled emerald green sweater which brought out emerald eyes, bla-

Emerald eyes?

Harry had emerald eyes.

"Harry?" Draco said softly.

The man nodded.

"It's me Draco."

Draco surged to his feet before throwing his arms around Harry's neck.

"I've missed you so goddamn much." Draco whispered fiercely.

Harry buried his face into Draco's neck.

"Harry," Draco pulled back, "You know I love you right, everything I said on the radio was true. I do love you and I can't stand you being away from me. You've been far away…"

"Far away…" Harry murmured.

"So, far away, for far too long. But I do you know…I want you to stay..."

"I want to stay…I…I need to hear you say…that you love me….again" Harry said quietly, nervously.

"I love you, I love you, I love you…I've loved you all along, I think since the first time we met…and I forgive you for being far away for far to long." Draco smiled cheekly.

Harry hit him lightly on the chest before leaning into the embrace Draco offered.

""So you can keep breathing baby…..I won't ever leave you…"

"Just, hold onto me and never let me go…"

"I won't baby, I won't."

Unbeknownst to them, people around them were smiling, a few old ladies even had tears in their eyes.

Those people went on their ways as Harry and Draco stood together, off in their own little world.

A/N – Yes, I know people! I KNOW!!! I suck so much at life, I havn't updated in forever.

I said to myself, "J, you are going to sit down and finish this damn chapter cause you got some very angry and anxious people out their waiting for a new chapter!" So I sat down, I finished the chapter and now I'm going to start on the next one.

I do have the next 2, mayyyybbbbeeee 3, chapters planned out, so I shall try to get the next chappie up by the end of this week. I love you all for not hating me.

Next Chapter – Here In Your Arms.

Harry and Draco have sex for the first time…in the back of a car…how romantic…snorts

I shall be writing a sex scene and it shall be my first, so be gentle, though I have read manys of them and should be fine I will tell you when it begins and when it ends.

Bye bye lovlies!!!


	8. Here In Your Arms

A/N - TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY!!! WHAT!!! It's cause I love you all so much and I feel so bad….

Presenting

Here In Your Arms By HelloGoodbye

HERE IN YOUR ARMS

Draco drove his 1959, red, Cadillac Yes, he loves his Cadillac, nice big comfy back seat. winkwink up to the 'hot' make-out spot that teenagers were so fond of.

Harry grasped his hand and smiled as they pulled out onto a cliff.

He turned to Draco, "I...I like this…I like where we are, as we drive in your car. I love this car."

"I like it to. It's nice. Just, here." Draco parked and leaned over and kissed Harry softly, the music on the radio playing softly in the background.

_Cause Our Lips, Can Touch, And Our Cheeks, Can Brush, Our Lips Can Touch, Here._

Harry pulled away from the kiss and blushed. He took of his shoes and opened the door and got out, stretching.

They had been driving for about an hour and now Harry was hungry.

He went in the backseat and grabbed the picnic basket and blanket that he and Draco had packed.

Harry noticed Draco standing under a tree, shoes also off, that shaded a nice little area for them to picnic.

"This is perfect Draco!" Harry squealed.

"Okay you ninny." Draco smirked.

"Bastard, I'm just excited, I've never had a picnic before. Adam ne…" Harry faltered.

Draco walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders.

"Awww Baby, I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot. Let's not think about _it._"

…But the idea of Adam was firmly planted in Harry's mind.

Draco took the picnic basket and blanket form Harry and spread it across the ground.

He took the food out of the basket and spread it around. 

"Harry…" He called out hesitantly, for Harry was gazing off into the distance, a far away look in his eyes.

Harry shook his head, before smiling at Draco, a smile that barley reached his eyes.

Draco took no notice of this as he grabbed sandwiches for Harry and himself.

Harry slowly walked over to the blanket and lay down next to Draco. He placed his head in Draco's lap.

Draco handed him an egg salad sandwhich. "Careful, don't spill it hun."

Harry grinned up at him, this time, his smile reached his eyes.

"I'll be careful not to spill it, not on your new pants, or fancy cashmere sweater…"

Draco poked him in the head. "You better be careful."

Harry would've said something, but he was to busy eating his sandwich.

_About 2 hours later_

Harry and Draco lay there, gazing up at the stars, wrapped in the other's embrace.

Harry snuggled up to Draco and looked up at him.

Draco leaned down and kissed Harry lightly on the lips

Harry moaned lightly and licked at Draco's lips.

LEMON AHEAD

Draco opened his mouth and he and Harry tounge-wrestled for a minute before Draco pulled Harry on top of him.

Harry fisted his hands in Draco's hair as he ground his hips in to Draco's.

Draco moaned loudly and thrust his hips back up at Harry's.

Harry let out a keening mewl as Draco did that and leaned back down to kiss him.

They kissed for a few minutes before Harry pulled back.

"Dray, Dray…shouldn't we do this somewhere else, like the car?"

Draco groaned but nodded.

Harry got of Draco quickly and they quickly packed up and put the stuff in the trunk.

Both clambered in the backseat intent to make the vehicle fog up. Well, as much as you can with the top down…

Draco pushed Harry down into the back seat and kissed him passionately.

Harry surged up as he and Draco kissed and he thrust his hips upwards.

Draco moaned and slid his hands under Harry's shirt before ripping it off completely.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise at Draco's actions and he quirked an eyebrow, but Draco just smirked at him before kissing him again.

Harry slid his hands teasingly down Draco's back before landing them on his arse and squeezing.

Draco groaned and he sat up and undid his pants and struggled as he took them off.

Harry grinned as he helped Draco out of his pants, and his grin widened as he noticed what Draco was wearing underneath….nothing.

"Wow Draco, commando?" Harry laughed.

The laughter soon stopped as Draco leaned down and dragged Harry's zipper down with his teeth.

Harry gasped as Draco slid his pants and boxers teasingly down his legs.

Both lay there naked as Draco kissed Harry's neck.

"Harry, are you sure you want to do this?"

Harry nodded and Draco found a small jar on the ground in the back seat.

He picked Harry's legs up and wrapped them around his waist.

Draco unscrewed the jar and dipped his fingers into it.

He placed two fingers into Harry and scissored them back and forth gently as Harry mewled at the sensation.

When he figured Harry was ready, Draco coated himself as Harry keened from the loss of the fingers and slowly placed himself at Harry's entrance.

He pushed in slowly as Harry's eye's shut from the pain.

"Are you okay Baby?" Draco asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, continue…please…" Harry moaned.

Draco pushed in all the way to the hilt and let Harry adjust.

After Harry got used to the feel of Draco, things got hot and heavy.

Draco began to push in and out of Harry slowly before Harry began to whine and push back against Draco.

Draco grinned and began pumping in and out of Harry faster and faster.

Harry began fisting his ownself and Draco gazed at the sight through half-lidded eyes. It was so…_hot._

Draco leaned down to kiss Harry, never stopping his minstrations.

Soon, both felt the pull and hotness behind their bellybuttons and orgasmed simultaneously.

END LEMON

Both Harry and Draco lay with their arms around each other in the large backseat of the Cadillac.

"I love you Harry." Draco whispered, kissing Harry's temple.

Harry closed his eyes and said sleepily, "Love you too."

"I love that you are the one that lies next to me." Draco whispered to a sleeping Harry, before slipping off into slumber himself.

About an hour later, Harry woke up to Draco's silver orbs watching him.

"Good morning, I missed you quite terribly."

Harry laughed, "Draco, we were asleep for about an hour."

"I know, and I missed you, cause It seems I fell in love, I fell in love with you quite suddenly and now there's no place else for you, but here in my arms."

Harry laughed again. "You prat."

Draco kissed his nose, "I know. Now come on lazybones, let's get dressed and go home."

Both kissed each other before getting up and getting dressed and driving home.

A/N – Yes, I know I didn't use the whole song and I know I didn't have a good ending. But there was a sex scene! And besides, next chapter is gooooooood.

Next Chapter – I Wanna Know What Love Is , ANOTHER NOTE from Harry to Draco. gasp


	9. I Want To Know What Love Is

A/N – So…if I can go by the songs I'm thinking of, there will be around 8-10 chapters left. OH NO!!!!! . So sad…but if you guys give me good ideas, maybe I can continue…

A/N 2 – YES!!!! A verrrrrry short chapter. And sorry for the crappy ending. . But the next one is a good one that may make you tear up a bit at the end!!!

Oh, and a majority of the songs up next are sung by Clay Aiken on his 1000 Days CD, and I really don't want to look up who originally sings them so I'm using him. K? K…

I Want To Know What Love Is as sung by Clay Aiken

_3 Weeks Later_

_Harry had been getting phone calls from strange people. Saying that Adam would get him, kill him. He was being threatened. Draco was also threatened, but only Harry knew this as he was the one they told. Harry was getting fed up, and also a bit scared, from this. It was getting to be too much. Too much…_

It was about 2 in the morning when Harry got up from the bed, after gingerly taking Draco's arms off of his person. He crept over to the closet and started to take clothes out of it and put them in a bag. After putting in his boxers and socks, Harry went out into the kitchen and sat down at the table with a pen and paper. He began to write…

About 6 hours later Draco woke up. He sat up, stretched and rubbed his eyes blearily. He noticed that Harry's side of the bed was cold. _'He must have gotten up really early' _He thought as he yawned.

I got to take a little time, A little time to think things over. There's just this mountain I must climb, metaphorically speaking, and I've got to get over it. Through the clouds I can see love shine. And it's yours. In my life, all there's been heartache and pain, from my parents dying, Adam… I don't think you'd ever hurt me, but I don't want to face it again. I'm scared Dray.

I want to know what love is, and I think you can show me. I want to feel what love is, and I think I felt those nights ago, when you made love to me.

I'm going to take a little time, a little time to get my thoughts together.

I love you Dray, I do…and I know you love me….but I need to figure out if I'm IN love with you…and vice versa.

Draco put the letter down and his face in his arms. He didn't cry, he didn't scream or yell…he just sighed heavily.


	10. Right Here Waiting

A/N: OMG!!!!!! WHAT'S THIS???? Double Update! Thought I'd be nice cause what, it's been like 7 months since my last update? Well school's started and I'm beginning to get swamped with homework. . But I shall try to update soon.

And if you peoples have any requests for songs that you think would be good, leave a message or review or something and I'll totally consider it. :D

Well, here you go. Right Here Waiting.

Draco was doing some house cleaning when he heard his cell phone ring. He ran over to it and didn't recognize the number. He answered it anyways, said hello, and almost dropped the phone when he heard Harry's voice.

"Harry!?"

"Hey Dray, I just wanted to let you know I landed here safe…I didn't want to worry you…" freakin loser, right? I ran away…but I didn't want to worry you. :D

"Oh Harry, what are we? Oceans apart, Day after day? And I have to say, I'm slowly going insane. Just hearing your voice on the line is wonderful, but it doesn't stop the pain."

Draco sighed.

"Even if I see you next to never…"

He broke off, he couldn't even stand the thought of not seeing Harry.

"I want you to know though, that wherever you go and whatever you do, I will always be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes and it don't matter if my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you."

Draco lay back on the bed and ran his hand through his hair, he looked at all of the pictures of him and Harry. He noticed something he hadn't before. There was one missing.

He thought back. It was of him and Harry, they had went to a small county fair and had just gotten of the ferris wheel. Both we're smiling and Draco had his arm around Harry's waist.

"I guess I took for granted, all the times I spent with you. I thought we'd last somehow. I still hear your laughter, and I can still taste your tears. But I'm nowhere you now. Was it me Harry? Did I do something wrong? You've got me going crazy."

Draco got up and started to pace the room. He couldn't sit still.

"I promise that I'll be here waiting for you. Go do what you need to do, whatever, wherever, I'll be here. I have no idea how we can survive this romance. But if in the end, I end up with you, It'll be worth the chance and wait."

Draco sighed and rubbed his face.

"I hope you'll come back."

He waited for Harry to answer him, but there was none.

"Harry? Are you there? Harry?"

Draco began to breathe a little faster as he repeated Harry's name. He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it. What he saw was his background. No time phone has been in call, no number on there, only his background.

Draco bit his lip as he looked at it. A drop fell on the screen and he realized he was crying. He wiped his eyes and put the phone in his pocket.

'That was his one chance for Harry to understand how much he loved him, maybe his last chance. And his phone died. His cellphone fucking died.' Draco thought furiously. He took a few deep breathes before going back to his cleaning where he knew he could lose himself for a few hours.


	11. Everytime We Touch

Okay, in the last chapter, I mentioned The Song. This sort of goes with that chapter. Kinda.

"Everytime We Touch" by Cascada

"I still hear your voice when I'm sleeping. And I can feel your touch when I dream." Draco said into the phone. "I know it seems like I'm weak-"

"Your not weak baby. I feel the same. I don't know how I made it without you. Oh shit! Dray I gotta go, I love you though. Muah." Harry hung up the phone and dashed off to work.

Draco sighed and hung up his phone as well. Draco had tried to broach the subject of Harry coming home to London but he never got around to it. If Harry loved him so much, why was he still in the United States?

Dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhddhdhdhdhddhdhdhdhdh

Harry was cleaning the kitchen when a song came on the radio. He danced around to it, it sounded vaguely familiar but he couldn't place where he'd heard it before.

"Everytime we touch lalalala." Harry sang, shaking his butt.

"Everytime we kiss I swear I can flyyyyy!"

_Cant' you hear my heart beat slow_

_I Can't let you go_

_I want you in my life._

'Huh, that's how I feel about Draco.' Harry thought to himself and then he heard the techno beat that was a musical interlude.

"I love techno!" Harry screeched and he began to dance around the kitchen, closing his eyes and dancing.

Ron and Hermione came through Harry's front door and were assaulted by the insanely loud music he had blasting.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times _

_We've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

'Hmm, this voice sounds so familiar, but I can't place where I've heard it before…' Harry thought hard before shrugging.

"Every time we kiss I reach for the sky. I want you in my lifeeee."

"Harry dear, those are the wrong words."

Harry jumped in the air and dropped his cleaning supplies.

"Hermione!" He scolded.

Ron laughed and Hermione smiled making Harry grin as he picked up his cleaning supplies. .

"_Well well well, that was a new song from artist Draco Malfoy." _

Harry dropped the cleaning supplies again. He stared at the radio and Ron and Hermione stared at him.

"_Draco Malfoy is a new and up-coming artist from London, England who says that many of the songs he writes comes from his love-life. Is Malfoy writing about some lucky girl, or perhaps some lucky boy if rumors are correct? Who knows, well we will next Friday when we talk to him over the phone here on ADM. Stay tuned- next up Rhianna, Bla-"_

Harry tuned out the rest of the words as he sat down heavily in a chair.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up, a wild look in his eyes.

"That was Draco, Draco was singing, my Draco…" He shook his head.

"Is that good…or bad?" Hermione asked.

"Oh that's good, that's oh so good. Guys I…I think I'm going to leave and go back to England, I've got to. I miss him so much. I'm going back."

"Harry, are you sure?" Ron asked.

"I'm more sure than I've ever been. I'm in love with the man. I am. I've always loved him but I think it just hit me that I'm in love with him. I am. I have to go back to him. Will you guys help me pack up my stuff?" Harry asked them.

"Of course we will Harry. We love you. We'll boys, let's get started then." Hermione said and shooed the boys to the bedroom to start packing.

Harry grinned as he packed and couldn't believe that he was finally going back…back home.

A/N – So, what do you guys think? Good? This is the chapter that has been KILLING me. But I got it done and hopefully by my birthday I'll have the next chapter up which I'm excited to write!!!

It's Lonely No More and Harry surprises Draco when he comes home.

Please review!

-J-


	12. Lonely No More

Harry boarded the plane wearily

A/N – WAHHHH!! I haven't updated in so long! Argh! I'm so sorry! And I completely forgot the order of the songs that I'm using! . Don't Hate Me! Muu!!

I don't know anything about London other than the women don't look the men in the eyes and I learned that when I was 12 and I had a camp counsler who was from London and he was sent back to England at the end of the week cause he laughed and made fun of me when I was on crutches….woops.

Well, I don't know if that's true or not and I don't know if there's airports in London, I imagine there are but idk. 

Harry boarded the plane wearily. Only he and three other passengers were on the first-class flight as it was two o'clock in the morning.

Harry looked for seat 36C and sat down. He gazed off and shook his head awake when a stewardess tapped him on the shoulder.

"Is it another dream, or another day?"

"Huh?"

"Are you going home to a dream or is it just another day?" The stewardess asked.

"Ummm…a dream?" Harry ventured.

"Careful, I've seen so many fade away. Who's the lucky person?"

Harry blushed. "He's my bo-well, I hope he's still my boyfriend."

The stewardess blinked at him. "Well…?"

"Well what?" 

"What's he look like? Is he handsome? What's his favorite color? Does he like the feel of silk? Is he good in bed?" She asked.

Harry blushed and opened his mouth to answer when another stewardess rapped the other girl on the head with her knuckles.

"Lucy! Are you bothering passengers_ again_!"

"I'm not! I'm not! I swear"

"She's really not," Harry said coming to Lucy's defense. "It's pretty nice to be able to talk to someone."

"Humph." The other girl huffed. "Well if your sure." She said before walking away.

"That's Anna," giggled Lucy, "My girlfriend. I ride all the really late night flights when I can."

"Well?" Asked Harry.

"Well what?"

"Have you joined the mile high club?"

Lucy's eyes widened so much Harry thought her eyeballs were going to fall out of her head. Her mouth also dropped open before she started to giggle.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Harry."

"Harry!" She said giggling, "You're bad!"

He cracked a smile.

"So," Lucy asked, her eyes shining, "Who is the boy?"

"His name's Draco, H-"

"Draco Malfoy!?"

"Uhm…yes? How do you know?"

"Ohmigod!" Lucy squealed, "I love his music! His new song 'Everytime We Touch', so awesome!"

"…That was written about me…"

Lucy's eyes widened and she bit her hand to muffle her screech. "Omigod! Really!? I actually know the subject of the Draco Malfoy's songs!? Omigod! I need to get my picture with you!"

And with that she took out her camera and took a picture of Harry's shy and smiling face and then one of her and him.

"My friends are going to be _so_ jealous!" she said. "So, what's he like?" 

"Dray? Well, he's quiet and he seems cynical and dark, but when you get to know him and you've been around him for a long time, you understand him. He smiles and his eyes shine and he's so beautiful." Harry gave a wistful smile and Lucy squealed.

"Well I'm going to let you get some sleep so when you wake up your all refreshed and ready to see Draco again! Omigod, if I give you my address can you send me an autograph!?" She asked her eyes shining.

Harry laughed, "I'll see what I can do."

Lucy grinned and walked away.

Harry quickly fell asleep dreaming of his reunion with Draco.

He was awakened with a shake of his shoulder and he blinked the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning Harry, well, I'd say Night, but, that's like, a sleep thing, or a good-bye thing, we're about 10 minutes away from landing and it's about 9:45 pm here. I've never seen London, is it nice?" Lucy asked a bundle of energy.

"It's beautiful, and what's got you in such a chipper mood?" Harry asked chuckling.

"Sex does that to ya." Lucy said with a wink.

This time it was Harry's turn to have his eyes pop and for him to say, "Lucy!"

She giggled and he laughed.

Dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

"It was so nice meeting you. Here's my address." Lucy said giving Harry a hug.

"It was so great meeting you too!" Harry exclaimed, "And I'll be sure to get that autograph sent to you."

They hugged again and Lucy kissed his cheek. "Bye Harry."

"Bye."

He got off the plane and grabbed his bag from the carousel. Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a minute, taking in the night sounds of London.

He was pushed back into reality when someone bustled by and bumped into him.

He opened his eyes and started to walk towards the bus that would take him about a block away from home.

He rode the bus quietly, thinking about how Draco would react to him coming home. What if he didn't love Harry anymore? What if he didn't want him home? What if he had found another lover? What if, what if, what if.

Finally, he reached his stop. With a shaky breath, he got of and lugged his bag the block to the apartment Draco lived in.

He stood outside the apartment door for a few minutes, thinking. It was 10:50, would Draco still be up?

He took a deep breath before knocking on the door, having no idea what he would say. It was a few moments before he heard footsteps and the door opened.

There stood Draco, looking handsome as always. His hair was like a halo around his hand and he looked dashing in a grey cashmere sweater and tailored black slacks.

His eyes widened as he realized who was standing before him and before Harry knew it, words were gushing out of him.

"Íf your wondering how to make things right, give me everything tonight. Cause I don't want to be lonely no more. I don't want to feel empty no more."

"Harry…" Draco breathed.

"Only you can un break this heart ache I've carried around…Dray, I don't want to be lonely no more."

"Oh Harry, come here." And Draco held open the arms that Harry longed to be in and he rushed into them, sobbing.

"Take me in, let me home, I can't stand to be alone. Help me paint a picture of the life I want…with you."

"Don't you disappear, I need you here tonight, forever…" Draco whispered into Harry's ear, causing him to shiver.

Harry leaned back, "Draco, make love to me."

Draco leaned in and kissed Harry long and deep. He grabbed his bag and put inside the door frame before closing the door and locking it.

"I don't want to be lonely no more Draco."

"I know Harry, neither do I." And he took Harry's hand and led him upstairs.

He lay Harry on the bed and began to take his clothes off, kissing and mapping and remembering every inch of the body he missed and longed for.

Harry moaned and shivered and cried out in the most delicious ways.

"I couldn't make sense of my life, no matter how hard I tried, 'cause something was missing in my heart."

Draco looked up from between Harry's legs where he was preparing him.

'I love you.' Mouthed Harry.

Draco stopped, causing a whimper of protest from Harry.

"Let me hear you say it…" Draco whispered.

"I love you Draco Thomas Malfoy…forever and for always, yesterday, today, and tomorrow…I love you."

Draco wiped away the tears forming in his eyes. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words come from our sweet, tempting plump lips."

Draco stripped as quickly as he could and leaned over Harry, giving him a short, sweet kiss.

"I love you too, Harold James Potter, more than you'll ever know, more than I could ever express. I love you too. I love you."

He entered Harry slowly and they kissed.

That night they made love long and slow and sweet. It was a passionate night filled with love and tenderness, something neither of them thought they would ever feel.

Afterwards, when they were both sated, Harry fell asleep, he was exhausted, from the flight and from their love-making. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and with Draco gazing down on him.

"You'll never be lonely again Harry, not if I can help it."

And he kissed Harry softly on the forehead and then wrapped him in his arms, falling into a deep slumber as well.

A/N – Awww, how sweet! I hope I didn't scare anyone off with their lovemaking, I tried to describe it without being to descriptive and I thought it was cute.

I know it seems like the end, but it's not. It does make a great ending, so if you want to end here, go ahead. I'm going to continue this, maybe interjecting random chapters that have nothing to do with the current story but have to do with Draco and Harry. Eh, I want to. I did realize this does make like, the perfect ending, but I just love writing this story! So, I love you all and thank you for staying with me do far! I hope you continue to do so in the future. muah!


End file.
